Princess Svea of Arendaal
Princess Svea of Arendaal (b. 1989) is the fifth daughter and sixth child of King Edvard V of Arendaal and Laura of Franken. She is currently fifth in line to the Crown of Arendaal, and by is both a Princess of the Kingdom of Arendaal and titular Grand Duchess of Champagne. Svea is known for her cool, patrician demeanor, her good looks and her inbility, in any circumstance, to look dishevelled. According to her, this is because Aren princesses cannot physically be dishevelled - they can only, occassionally, be "deshabillé" (which translates as "dishevelled, but with bags and bags of style.") Charming when she cares to be, Svea is famous - like her father and sister Sophia - of wielding a gaze stern enough to make bears cower in humiliated shame. To be looked at by Svea is to know that you have taken up too much of her precious time. She has been linked to numerous eligible European royals and business tycoons and as such she is a favourite topic for the Aren tabloids. Perhaps surprisingly, Svea is deeply committed to helping her mother, Queen Laura, with her many charitable foundations and takes her duties as a member of the Royal Family seriously. Her work in children's charities is particularly commended, although Svea has a somewhat creative view of what children should be learning. On Christmas Day 2008, her version of Jack and the Beanstalk, which she recited to sick children at a hospital in Emyn Arnen, was as follows: "And then Jack chopped down what was the world's last beanstalk, adding murder and ecological terrorism to the theft, enticement and trespass charges already mentioned and all the giant's children didn't have a daddy any more. But he got away with it and lived happily ever after without so much as a guilty twinge about what he had done. Which proves that you can be excused just about anything if you're a hero, because no one asks inconvenient questions." Royal Family Princess Svea's eight siblings are: * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal (b. 1984) - heir to the Crown of Arendaal, Prince of Fjordholm * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1985) - Consort of King Armand Philippe of Montelimar * Princess Sophia of Arendaal (b. 1986) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Lorraine * Princess Iselin of Arendaal (b. 1987) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svealand * Princess Kristianna of Arendaal (b. 1988) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Burgundy * Princess Evelina of Arendaal (b. 1990) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svalberg * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal (b. 1991) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Götland * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal (b. 1992) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Bleåkinge Aunts and Uncles * Princess Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Grand Duchess of Haakonsberg. Consort of Archduke Franz of Wiese *Rikissa/Rukayyah of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr (b. 1960) - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Consort of Sultan Huseyn of Hajr * Varik, Prince of Arendaal - paternal uncle (King Edvard V's brother). Grand Duke of Uberwald (d. 2003) * King Alfred IV of Franken - maternal uncle (Queen Laura's brother) * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Georgiana, Queen of Great Engellex – paternal aunt (father's first cousin) * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire * Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland * Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex * Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - great-grand uncle Cousins * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - first cousin (paternal, Archduchess Lena's daughter) * Crown Prince Jakob of Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Prince Nikolaus von Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - second cousin * Franziska Isabel von Wolfsburg - first cousin's wife (Prince Jakob's wife) * Kristianna von Lundmark - first cousin's wife (Prince Nikolaus' wife), 4th cousin once removed * Charlotte, Queen of Great Engellex - second cousin Other Royal Relations * Jean Edvard Philippe de Brissac - nephew (Katarina's son) * King Armand Philippe of Montelimar - brother-in-law (husband of his sister Katarina) * Archduke Franz of Wiese - uncle by marriage (Archduchess Lena's husband) * Sultan Huseyn of Hajr - uncle by marriage (Sultana Rikissa's husband) * Roderick IV of Anglyn - great-uncle (grandfather's first cousin) * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - great-uncle by marriage * King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland - great-uncle by marriage Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Edvard V of Arendaal |3= Princess Laura of Franken |4= King Sven V of Arendaal |5= Agneta of Suionia |6= King Jakob V of Franken |7= Helena Dragovic of Serbovia |8= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |9= Prince Jean of Montelimar |10= King of Suionia |11= Queen of Suionia |12= King Sebastian VI of Franken |13= Queen of Franken |14= Emperor of Serbovia |15= Empress of Serbovia |16= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |17= Princess Karolina of Franken |18= King Henri XI of Montelimar |19= Queen of Montelimar |20= King of Suionia |21= Queen of Suionia |22= x |23= x |24= King Alfred III of Franken |25= Queen of Franken |26= x |27= x |28= Emperor of Serbovia |29= Empress of Serbovia |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *Knýtling *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category:Arendaal Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Individuals